


aloha has a dream

by emoonceler



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoonceler/pseuds/emoonceler
Summary: aloha’s coping methods suck and he has dreams of army.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon)
Kudos: 15





	aloha has a dream

**Author's Note:**

> u won’t rly get this unless u read coroyakuza first, it’s on my wattpad acc emoonceler, it was pretty popular ngl anyway enjoy

He’s dead. That was a lot to take in. It’s been several months but it was still a hard pill to swallow.

Ever since that sad, sad day Aloha and Skull had found Army’s cold, lifeless body and watched as he dissolved into ink, that’s all the pink inkling had on his mind. Aloha wished he had more closure about the situation. How did Army get their in the first place? Was he there for a reason? What were his last words?

He could ask Metry all of these questions, but he cut ties with her. She was no longer worth his time anymore. He could ask Metry via Rider maybe, but Rider has been M.I.A lately. His face hasn’t been seen around the square in a while, and nor has Goggles’.

Aloha didn’t do anything anymore really. Nothing besides cooking curry everyday while thinking of Army. When he starts feeling angry, whether it be because of what Metry did, because Army left him, because Rider ordered Metry to do it, he takes it out on the food.

“Thaaaat doesn’t really look ediiiible,” Mask hummed. He sat on the kitchen counter, watching as Aloha aggressively threw one of his slippers in there.

“Well, I’m sure you guys didn’t really want curry again anyway,” Aloha grumbled. He turned off the stove and dumped the ruined curry into the trash.

“You aren’t necessarily wroooong,” Mask admitted. “You should go to beeeed. It’s getting laaate,” Mask suggested. “But no one has eaten yet,” Aloha said. “We have while you were cooooking. So deep in thooouught you didn’t even noootiiice,” Mask said. “I see. Yeah, I guess I should go to bed. Take out the trash please,” Aloha said as he left the kitchen to go to his lonely bedroom.

The faint smell of Army’s cologne hit him once he entered the room. Every week, he would spray a bit of the cologne just to keep his scent alive. He was running low though, so he knew he would have to leave the house soon.

He placed himself carefully on the bed. What a sad, lonely bed, he thought. Of course, he could fill the emptiness with a person or two but it just wasn’t the same. A big bed for such a small inkling like himself. A bed specifically made for two. They had bought this bed because they were two. And when in bed, they’d become one. That is the point of big beds.

He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in his growing heap of dirty clothes. He would have to do laundry soon. He didn’t really know how to do the laundry but he was sure Skull would teach him.

He grabbed Army’s jacket, which Mask washed for him, and snuggled up in it. It smelled of detergent and lavender. Aloha didn’t mind the smell at all but he put a bit of Army’s cologne on it anyway. The pink inkling threw his visor off of his head and proceeded taking his shorts off but was interrupted when Skull opened the door.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t think you were planning on, uh,” he looked away awkwardly. “I ain’t gonna jack off, it doesn’t feel the same way anymore,” Aloha said, maybe a little too casually.

“I needa talk to you before I go to bed,” Skull said. Aloha shrugged and patted his bed. “Come, child.” Skull hesitated before sitting down.

“She came over. While you were sleeping in,” he said. Aloha was quiet but his curiosity and anger took over before too long.

“Why?”

“We needed closure. She told Mask and I to tell you but I didn’t know if you were ready for this,” the purple inkling explained.

“Tell me everything,” Aloha ordered.

“She said that she had asked Army to come to Blackbelly Skatepark for a talk. That’s how he got there. They were gonna talk about why you two should get back together. He was considering it,” Skull lied, for Aloha’s sake, “But she started feeling guilty so she looked away and killed him. She wasn’t sure where she had hit him or if he was hit at all. She ran.”

Aloha remained silent for a while. He tried to imagine all of this in his head. “Did she mention… his last words?”

“She said it wouldn’t leave her mind. The concern in his voice, she said. He was so genuine,” Skull muttered. He stared at the wall, a far away look in his eyes.

_“Metry, wh-why are you crying?”_

“We don’t know for sure if those were his last words. He might’ve said something else before he died. That was just the last thing he said that can be confirmed. He died alone, Al,” Skull said.

Aloha waited for him to say more before nodding. “Good night, Skull,” he said. “Good night, Aloha,” he nodded and got up.

Before he closed the door, he turned and said, “I love you, man.”

Aloha was left alone. He muttered, “I love you too, bro,” even though Skull was no longer there to hear it.

•

_“Yo, Army’s calling your phone,” Skull called for me. “Shut your damn cell up before I break it,” he added. He was watching his soap opera._

_“Sorry, sorry,” I hummed excitedly. He hadn’t talked to me in weeks and now he finally wanted to talk._

_“Hello?” I asked as I picked up. “Help.” My eyes widened. His voice was strained._

_“Where are you?” I asked quickly. That caught Skull’s attention. He pressed the record button on the remote then turned the TV off. I put it on speaker._

_“Blackbelly…”_

_“We’re on our way,” I responded. Skull grabbed my keys and opened the door._

_“Stay on the phone with me, honey. Try to stay awake,” I said._

_“Keep talking to me. Are you okay? What happened?”_

_“M-Metry…” Army coughed. What could have happened? Metry? What happened to Metry? Is she okay?_

_“What about her?” I asked. I tried to remain calm as I entered my truck, with Skull in the driver’s seat._

_“She… She told me to meet up here. Said she wanted to give me reasons why we should be together,” Army said. He whimpered, and I felt like I was going to cry. “And then?”_

_“She shot me.”_

_Skull and I turned to each other. “Okay, okay. We’ll get her, baby. We will. You are our number one priority, okay? We’re almost there, hang in there. Where did she hit you?” I asked._

_“F-Fuck. Like, my left side. Lung area,” Army said. He only swore when we were in bed. To hear him in pain hurt my three hearts._

_The truck came to a stop. I looked up and saw a red light. The skatepark was just around the corner. “Oh, fuck this,” I muttered and got out of the car. “Meet me there as soon as possible,” I told Skull before running off. As fast I could._

_I hated running, so much. “I’m almost there, honey. Just hold on,” I said. “Keep talking to me,” I instructed._

_“I love you,” Army said. “Don’t say that yet. Not yet, not yet,” I said. “Talk about something else. How’s Mask doing? You visited him, right?”_

_“Yeah. He was in big trouble with the nurses though. He and Bobble got caught doing meth. They were waiting for punishment. Mask is planning on escaping,” he said._

_He was struggling to keep his sentences up. I finally got there and started searching._

_“Where are you? I’m here but I don’t see you. Try throwing something nearby,” I said. “There’s nothing around,” he said._

_“Don’t yell, okay? It’ll take up too much energy. Just throw your hat into the air as high as you can,” I said._

_I watched as his beret flew up then down again. I ran to where it came from and saw him. Against the wall and wincing in pain. I hung up the call._

_“Oh, Army. Cod, I’m so sorry. Skull’s on his way, we’re gonna take you to the hospital,” I reassured._

_“She shot me in my side. If she had got my head or one of my hearts, I would’ve died instantly,” Army mumbled._

_Skull showed up a few seconds later. “Can you carry him?” Skull asked. “Uh, yeah. Sure,” I muttered. I’ve never carried him before, but I’m fairly strong._

_I carried him with a bit of struggle but I_ _endured it. I sat in the backseat of the truck, with Army’s head in my lap, as Skull drove to the hospital._

_He was staring up at me the whole time. His gorgeous orange eyes were still just as passionate. His eyelids started to droop but I made sure they stayed open. Skull stopped in front of the ER’s entrance._

_“I’ll find a place to park. You go get him inside,” Skull said. “Thanks, man,” I said before helping Army out of the truck._

_“Do you think you can stand, honey?” I asked. He shook his head. “It’s alright, I got you,” I hummed and carried him bridal style._

_The door was closed, which was very inconvenient for an ER. A nurse noticed and opened the door._

_“What happened?” he asked. “He got shot. About 10 or 15 minutes ago,” I said. “Follow me,” he ordered and brought us to a stretcher._

_I set him down on the stretcher and held his hand. “You’re gonna be okay,” I said._

_“I have to take him to an OR. You’ll have to stay in the waiting room,” the nurse said. “B-But… I have to stay…” I looked at Army and he smiled. A small, sweet smile._

_“Sir, we have to take the bullet out or more of the alien ink will go into his inkstream,” the nurse said rather frantically._

_“I’ll be okay, Al. I love you,” he said. My hand slipped out of his as the nurse took him away. “I love you too,” I called._

_Shooter weapons have bullets. Bullets_ _filled with ink. When the bullet hits skin, it penetrates the flesh and explodes into ink. Having someone else’s ink in your inkstream could kill you. Therefore, the doctors have to take out the bullet, drain the body from its ink and pump new ink back into it._

_Skull and I waited for hours. Finally, a doctor came with a smile. “We weren’t sure if he was gonna make it but he pulled through. He did worry us a few_ _times but he’s good as new. He’ll be ready to go home in about a week,” she said._

_“Why so long?” Skull asked. “We have to keep an eye on how he reacts to everything. How he’s eating, how his hearts are, if he’s gonna be okay with his new ink. Most likely going to run a few_ _tests as well,” the doctor explained._

_“Alright. Can we see him?” I asked. “Yes. Right this way,” she said. We followed her into a nearby room and there he was. His hat was gone, most likely being held hostage. His hair was down and messy but I kinda liked it that way._

_“Hi,” he said with a soft smile. “You look_ _like hell,” Skull stated bluntly. Army chuckled, “Well, so do you.”_

_He was right. Skull was tired and hungry and it showed. But he stayed until they could see Army._

_“Cod, you scared the hell outta me,” I said, sitting down in the provided chair next to him. I grabbed his hand and kissed it gently. “I’m alright now,” he_ _reassured._

_And if he was alright, I suppose I was alright too._

•

But that’s just the dream Aloha had wished he had that night. Instead…

•

_I am sleeping, and Army flies into the room. He is naked, and intact. His chest, which I only felt very briefly and in the dark, was warm. He hovers inches above me, his breath warm and sweet against my face like a breeze passing through tall grass._

_“Hi,” I say. “I’ve missed you.”_

__

_“You look good, Aloha.”_

__

_“So do you.”_

__

_“I’m so naked,” he says, and laughs. “How did I get so naked?”_

__

_“I just want you to stay,” I say._

__

_“No,” he says, and his weight falls dead on me, crushing my chest, stealing away my breath, and he is wet and cold, like he was melting. And he was. He dissolved into orange ink. Right on top of me. The smell of death arose and some ink got into my mouth. I was choking. I was dying._

__

Then he screamed.

__

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed, i don’t know why i felt the need to write all that but i did bc it just felt right


End file.
